Every Kiss Has A Meaning
by Harriet Finch Scenes
Summary: AU version of what happened after the kiss between Alicia and Johnny in 6x11.


Every Kiss Has A Meaning

A/N I felt compelled to write my AU version of what happened straight after the kiss in 6x11. I actually wrote it a few months ago and was encouraged by a friend to post it back then, but only now just got the courage! I absolutely ship Alicia and Johnny as the chemistry between them is so electric, and adorable. I don't own The Good Wife or Johnny wouldn't have left.

•••••••••••••

"Alicia...wh..what the hell!"

Johnny shouted after her with an element of shock and surprise in his voice as he watched her walk away. A minute earlier she had marched up to him, her face wearing a wide smile, and with a glow of happiness in her eyes she did the very thing he had been fantasising about for months, planted an eagerly awaited, passionate, warm kiss on his very accepting lips, to which his response was immediate. But just as it began to deepen she broke the connection, and feeling the warmth of her catching her breath almost touching his lips again she was gone, walking away.

"I'm happy and I have a date with my favourite bottle of wine to celebrate good news" she happily answered as she approached her car. "Goodnight Johnny, see you tomorrow" were her parting words as she disappeared into the distance.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself as he walked to his car, the image of that kiss swimming around in his head making it difficult for him to focus on anything else. He sat deeply in his seat behind the wheel of his car, alone, collecting his thoughts of the last few months.

He would normally have turned his attention and expertise to bigger campaigns due to his high success rate in various races for higher political office, but Eli has many powers of persuasion and although a little hesitant when he received the call six months ago asking for his expertise in managing her, he perceived it as a new challenge for him especially as she is the governor of Illinois's wife and the prospect of digging and poking around in their past was just to good an opportunity to decline. He only knew who she was mainly due to the political scandal and corruption her husband had been at the centre of six years previous, the humiliation of him sleeping with prostitutes being plastered all over the newspapers and media channels for the whole world to see, yet she is still married, and to him, the governor Peter Florrick.

He had never managed a campaign for a woman before, she was his candidate, her campaign manager, he wasn't supposed to feel like this, as it was never part of the job to fall in love with her being the professional that he is, but from the moment his eyes first met hers as she stood in her doorway inviting him in, he was captivated, intrigued by her very presence, only that intrigue now heavily focused on what just happened. That kiss. What had made her so happy to want to act so spontaneously?

What did it mean? It wasn't just a quick peck on the lips, oh no it was a full, warm, passionate, meaningful kiss. Not that he was complaining or anything but to display that kind of behaviour so late in the campaign, his main concern was the possibility of hidden cameras following her every move, especially with the debate taking place tomorrow now is certainly not a good time to be caught acting inappropriately.

The sudden sound of his phone ringing soon brought him back to reality,

"Marissa, hi what's up?" He answered her call reluctantly almost abruptly,

"Hey don't blame me for my dad's meltdown, I was on your side she really kicked ass in there before my dad pulled the plug" she replied sharply.

"Anyway that's not why I'm calling, have you spoken to Alicia since leaving the studio?" She asked more calmly.

"Erm...no..no no, why should I have?" He asked trying to sound apologetic but curious at the same time,

"Her law partner was cleared of all charges an hour ago, so will no longer be an issue in trying to hurt the campaign" she replied happily.

"That's...that's great news" John answered almost managing a smile.

"Hey don't let my dad bring you down, you're doing a great job w..."

"I just wanna win this thing" he said, cutting her off mid sentence before hanging up.

Had he really been sat there that long, pondering his thoughts over the last few months. "That would explain the good news thing" he softly whispered to himself, "But that kiss...?"

He almost tortured himself as he desperately searched his mind one last time for possible answers and explanations, but the only conclusion was to just be professional about the whole thing and not let it cloud any judgements in the remainder of the campaign. And with that decision firmly in place he was about to head off when the sound of his phone ringing filled the air once again. His heart skipped a beat as he glanced at his screen, there staring back at him was an incoming call from Alicia, and with his finger poised hesitantly over the answer call button the only sound he could hear was the beat of his heart now pounding in his chest.

O-o-o-O

The elevator ride seemed to take twice as long as the many previous times that he had been to Alicia's apartment, giving him enough time to compose himself before once again standing at her doorway waiting for the invitation to go inside. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach as he focused his gaze on the elevator screen, watching the floor numbers slowly rise, that flutter growing increasingly stronger as the adrenalin rose throughout his whole body the nearer he approached her floor number. Stepping outside into the hallway, he felt his confidence levels rise as he made his way over to the door, taking a deep breath he reached out his clenched fist to make contact as he gave a loud knock.

"John hi, thanks for coming over" Alicia said softly as she stood in her doorway. "Hope I'm not keeping you from anything" she added standing aside to indicate his invitation to come inside.

"No no...not at all" he replied in a casual tone, his gaze focusing on the floor as he entered.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" She asked as she led the way to the kitchen,

"Just coffee will be fine thank you" he answered as he followed behind her.

"So, Alicia, what is that I can help you with?" He asked, making eye contact for the first time that evening, "Oh, and great news about your partner too, will certainly make things easier with the debate tomorrow" he added with a smile.

"Yes great news, was totally unexpected, least no awkward questions regarding that issue to face tomorrow now, but...I...I.." she took a big gulp from her glass.

"I don't think I'm fully ready for tomorrow" she said nervously,

"Sure you are, you were amazing today, I was so proud of you the way you kicked ass in there. Just do the same again tomorrow, you can do this, I have faith in you, Alicia" he replied confidently.

"Well glad someone does, as I don't feel I have much faith in myself" she sounded more serious this time.

"Alicia, remember what I told you, questions are for dopes so just go in there with a positive attitude and the rest will flow...I believe in you" he replied in a soft tone.

"Thanks John, think I needed to hear that, but...I...I..lost faith in myself when I...kissed you" she sounded almost embarrassed as she took another big gulp from her wine glass.

"Oh...well...ahh...it was kind of a shock...all be it a great one" he laughed nervously as he found himself fidgeting with his jacket button.

"It's not something I make a habit of...randomly kissing good looking men" she laughed, running her finger round the rim of her glass.

"Good...good...glad to hear it, the last thing you need right now is a scandal" he said softly.

"You mean another Florrick scandal?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No...no I mean you don't deserve to be put through that...again" he answered as he finally focused his gaze on hers, desperately searching her eyes for the real reason she had brought him here.

"It didn't mean anything" she said softly.

"What...what didn't?" he asked shyly dropping his gaze to the wine bottle on the counter top,

"In the parking garage...when I kissed you...it didn't mean anything. I was in a mood, a happy mood.. you were there and..it..just happened...so it didn't mean anything" she whispered.

"Ok...it just took me by surprise...it...was..whatever" he said still avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me John" she said softly, taking the few steps towards him to close the gap between them, "Why won't you look at me?"

He slowly lifted his head as his eyes once more looked into hers,

"It didn't mean anything" she repeated what she had said earlier, her eyes now searching his for a reaction.

"Every kiss has a meaning" John whispered still holding her gaze.

"I...I.." was all that Alicia managed to say as the sudden realisation of her earlier action did actually mean something, with that she pulled Johnny in for a kiss, a warm, passionate kiss only this time it had a meaning.

The End


End file.
